


[Podfic] widdershins

by siriliyi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It, briefly, character study of a sort, introspective, not sure if teen and up audiences applies when the show itself is 18+ BUT, there's nothing too explicit here apart from some purple prose blood metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi
Summary: A forever later, Will is trying to be normal for the very last time, white picket fence and no drops of blood soiling the paint, except once, he almost demands to see Hannibal just to ask him what he’s doing to Will in his mind palace. The only reason why he doesn’t is that he’s scared that Hannibal, lost in the halls of Louvre, isn't doing anything to him at all, not even there, not even inside his own thoughts.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] widdershins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [widdershins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864005) by [tin_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_girl/pseuds/tin_girl). 



**Fandom:** Hannibal 

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Streaming:**

**Download:**

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://archive.org/download/tin-girl-widdershins/tin_girl%20-%20widdershins.mp3) [27:50]


End file.
